Devil is an Exorcist
by LB99
Summary: Joke one-shot of Maou just showing up at True Cross, its kinda dumb, but that's kinda the point and I thought it was funny so here we go.


This is a huge joke, super rushed super unrealistic, but I think it's kind of funny, so here I don't own devil is a part timer or blue exorcist

Sadao POV:

"Hello welcome to MgRonalds, may I take your order." Not much has happened today, or yesterday, or last week. Normally, something would have happened by now, I am actually getting really worried...

I was riding my bike home after my shift ended, still worried about the calm before the inevitable storm.

I knew it, was all I could think of when a swirling light appeared and then before I could get away the light consumed me.

Rin POV:

"Ok, today I am going to teach you how to summon a non-familiar demon that is already in Assiah" Yukio announced.

"Why would we want to do that?" Bon questioned.

"So that we can exorcise it."

"If it is that simple then why don't the exorcists do it all the time."

"Well, as we might see today it doesn't always work and just going to wherever they are to exercise them is a lot faster."

Bon was silent after that.

He started off by drawing a symbol on the ground them he said something, I wasn't paying much attention then a light shot out of the symbol.

Yukio mumbled, "I didn't think it'd actually work."

He shook his head and informed the class, "It actually worked, now there will be a demon somewhere near by."

"That doesn't seem very safe," I yelled.

"Don't worry this cannot summon powerful demons. Most likely it will be caught in one of the many traps in our halls."

Sadao POV:

When the light faded I was in an ally, I check my pockets and I can't find my phone but I do have my wallet.

That night I couldn't find anywhere besides a bench to sleep and couldn't find a phone anywhere.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I should just sit where I was. And as I was thinking about what could have happened to me, a cat jumped onto my head.

"What the…"

Rin POV:

Kuro woke me up this morning yelling at me, "Rin, I was walking around outside and I saw a person sleeping on a bench, he looked like he needed help."

"What are you going on about?"

"This way, Rin."

After that he darted, I followed him. Then he jumped onto some guys head.

I dash over, "I'm sorry, he normally doesn't do that."

"It's ok," He assured me.

"Rin, ask if he needs help."

I thought about it for a second, how much harm would helping one person make.

"Are you OK? Do you need help?"

"um.. no.. what would make you think that?" He seemed to stumble over his words.

"He was sleeping on this bench last night." Kuro informed me.

"Weren't you sleeping on this bench last night."

He sighed, "Yeah…"

"Ok, then, I am Rin, what happened?"

"My name is Maou Sadao, I think I might have hit my head, because I have no idea where I am, and I lost my phone."

"Will you let me try to help you."

"Sure, why not, thank you."

"Good, come with me."

I practically dragged him to Mephisto's office.

"Where are we?" Maou asked.

"Well are in True Cross Academy, in Mephisto's office."

"... okay. Why?"

"I want you to talk to him." I opened the door and pushed him through, then walked in.

The clown looked up, "What did you do this time?"

"I'm trying to help Sadao here."

"Hello…" Sadao waved slightly.

Sadao POV:

I'm so embarrassed, I've never needed to ask someone for help before.

Mephisto, who is dressed like a clown, looks at me then nods at Rin, "Rin can you wait outside as I ask him a few questions."

"I guess," He shut the door as he left.

"Anyways, just answer these questions truthfully," Mephisto boomed.

"Ok."

"What is your name?"

"Maou Sadao."

"Odd…"

"Ok, Rin come back inside."

As Rin walked in I stated, "That was only one question."

The crazy clown ignore that, "Maou, I think that you should join the exorcist's cram school classes."

I stumble, "Why?..."

"Rin, he will be staying with you."

"Ok."

I just sit there thinking, this cannot be real.

Rin POV:

Yukio was not here so when he gets to class tomorrow there will be a new student.

I show Sadao around the dorms and brought him to his room.

In class the next day I made sure we were there before Yukio. All the other students were staring at Maou, who sat behind me.

Yukio entered the classroom, but when he saw Sadao he stopped.

"Um… are you a new student?"

Sadao stood up and bowed, "Yes sir, my name is Maou Sadao."

"I'm Okumura Yukio." They both sat at their desks.

"Today we will be learning about all the difference types of demons and how to exorcise them," when Yukio announced this Sadao jumped slightly, "Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hands, so he went on about what demons can do what.

Sadao seemed really interested about the topic.

Sadao POV:

If I learn all of this I might find an easier way to get my power back.

I rose my hand and Mr. Okumura called on me, I asked, "If the time demon is the highest class then are there any demons stronger than them?"

"Yes, that would be the ruler of Gehenna, Satan."

I froze, does that mean that there is another demon lord in this world. I am going to rule over him.

Oh, no what about work.

After class a student with blond and brown skunk hair, who was coated in negative emotion, was having a conversation with his friends behind me. Before I could stop them my eyes flashed for a split second.

Rin POV:

Did Sadao's eyes flash bright red, no it was just my imagination, Mephisto wouldn't let a demon into the school. Unless it was to test if we could or would exorcise it.

No that's crazy.

Bon walked over to me and started telling, or yelling at, me that I should pay more attention in class. I swore I saw Maou's eyes flash red again, Bon might have saw it too, because when that happened he stopped yelling.

Sadao was either slightly zoned out or focused on something, as he stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Did you see that too?" Bon asked me.

"If you are talking about his eyes turning red, then yes."

Sadao POV:

I'm needed to leave, if I stated any longer I might have transformed. Man that kid has a lot of negative emotions.

I didn't hear Rin and the other guy running towards me until they were right behind me. I focus on not transforming.

"Hey did your eyes turn red." Rin blurted.

"Real subtle, Rin." the guy hit Rin.

"Sorry, Bon."

Apparently "Bon" then turned to me.

"No… my eyes didn't flash red…"

"They just did it again." "Bon" said sounding ticked off.

"Ok… ok… they might have… that happens when I am around people with strong, negative emotions." Nailed it…

"Really, Bon here thought you were a demon."

Bon gave him a "really" look.

I nervously replied, "Yep, you were wrong there. There is no way a demon could possibly be let into an exorcist school."

Rin POV:

"Yeah, see, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." I start.

Bon looks annoyed, "That still doesn't explain the eyes." He grabs Maou's arm and pulls him back to the classroom. As soon as we are back Yukio asks what happened, before I could make an excuse Bon answers, "We saw Maou's eyes turn red. And when I confronted him he just said that it 'happens sometimes'." We need your opinion on this.

Yukio looks confused and Maou looks terrified.

"Is this true?" I don't know if he's asking me or Maou.

Maou starts to panic as everyone is now looking at us. "I don't know what you are talking about, I've never even heard of a demon before class today, I work at MgRonalds, best employee too, if I don't say so myself. How dare you accuse me of being some demon."

Everyone just stared at him. "My eyes are glowing, aren't they? In my defense I didn't come here on purpose, I mean my whole speech about MgRonalds is true though, and I really need to find a way to get back because I work tomorrow. Does anyone have a phone I can borrow?"

Everyone is stunned, I quickly hand him my phone, I'm not sure why. He diles a number and waits…

No answer, he calls another number… "Hey Lu… Urushihara, why didn't Ashia answer… I'm in a room full of exorcists… no not yet… NO! I wouldn't do that… oh, yes, True Cross Academy… ok see you then." He hands me back my phone and then he leaves, everyone is confused.

Full phone conversation

M - Hey Lu… Urushihara, why didn't Ashia answer?

L - Maou, Ashia has been looking for you, where are you?

M - I'm in a room full of exorcists.

L - Are they try to kill you?

M - no not yet

L - Are you trying to kill them?

M - NO! I wouldn't do that.

L - If you want us to come get you, you have to tell us where you are.

M - oh, yes, True Cross Academy

L - ok I know where that is, be there soon.

M - ok see you then


End file.
